This invention relates to a novel support clip for placement below a wall panel bottom to permit easy alignment of the panel, vertically parallel to an adjacent previously erected panel, during construction of a partition.
In constructing a partition, a plurality of panels or wallboards are mounted, extending vertically, with a bottom end resting on the floor, or on a floor track which extends, fixedly, along the floor. The typical floor is of poured concrete which is seldom perfectly flat. With long slight curves in the floor, adjacent panels, resting on the floor, tend to have vertical extents which are not completely parallel, resulting in gaps between the edges of the panels, most pronounced near the tops. Considerable time and effort may be expended in overcoming this problem and forcing the panels into alignment as the partition erection progresses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,361 discloses a relatively complicated means for overcoming this problem. A simplified means for avoiding this extra time and effort has been needed.